Luna Loud
Luna Loud is one of the main characters of the The Loud House ''series. Luna is formerly a member of the Heroes Coalition and a part of the team The Rising Stars. Currently, she is a part of the Dimensional Heroes alliance group after defeating The Oni King, Rasen, along with the Titans and Red Lotus. '''Background' Luna comes from Royal Woods, Michigan in a family of 11, consisting of her and 9 other sisters, but only one brother. She was the only member of the family to become a Blessed, making her sisters and brother sort of jealous. Her ability adhered to her overall love of music, and that made her happy, but it made a lot of trouble around the hose. Like Marcus, the Eds and Rolf, she was signed up for the Heroes Coalition camp to better handle her new gift, but it was probably just an excuse made by her siblings to get her away from the house in their Sibling Meeting, as they signed her up without her knowing. Appearance Luna is slightly taller than Luan, but shorter than Leni. She has short brown hair, styled into a pixie cut, freckles on her cheeks, and wears light purple eyeshadow. She wears a purple t-shirt with a skull, torn crew neck, and triangular sleeves, a plaid skirt similar to Luan's (only lavender), a light gray belt, and high purple boots. A distinguishing feature of hers is her paperclip earrings. She also wears three black bracelets on each of her wrists and a choker around her neck. She always carries around her Signature purple electric guitar, crucial to her abilities. Personality Luna is very happy, wild, caring, and easily the loudest sibling of the entire family. What she likes most is singing, playing musical instruments, and being with her family. Along with Leni and Luan, she is one of the most caring and helpful siblings. She will get upset if someone turns off her music, and in some cases, she will get agitated by her siblings. She sometimes gets depressed when her family isn't with her, or when she upsets her siblings. Luna is also bisexual. Abilities Luna is a Blessed ''and her ''Gift ''is called Sound Distortion allows her to absorb, channel and redirect sound waves from any point of origin, and channel it like energy through contact with her body. Whenever she needs a quick boost, she uses her guitar to channel sound. She later gains the ability to use Poison Magic, though after the incident at the Junkyard Planet, Cyan erased all her powers. When she was summoned to combat Onimaru and Rasen alongside Sunset and Theo, Enma gifted her a Croagunk to bond with as her Perfect Link. Surprisingly, the two worked well together, and over time bonded even after the Defeat of the Oni. '''Trivia' * Luna is the first character from Loud House to appear in the Heroes Coalition and Dimensional Heroes fics. * Her name is the Latin/Spanish word for "Moon" and is also the origin of Latin word "Lunaris" which is where the English word "Lunar" comes from. Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Heroes Coalition Category:Blesseds Category:Dimensional Heroes Category:Musicians